


Dear Diary

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onceuponaland" Challenge 13 Round 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Entry

Dear Diary,  
Today Red and I found a small cottage for me to live in. it is on the edge of the kingdom. It’s is far enough from the Queen’s influence that I should not have to worry about be tracked down here. I can finally live in peace.

The little cottage is not much to look at but I like it. It will at least be a roof over my head. Winter will be upon us soon and the thought of living in a cave or out in the open is not appealing. I don’t even think that Red would enjoy that.

There is only one problem that I still have. I still miss Charming. I don’t know how it happened but I fell in love with him. I know he will be married soon to King Midas’ daughter but I can’t help these feelings I have for him.

I believe he has feeling for me too. I saw it in his eyes the last time we were together. I am trapped by Regina and he will soon be trapped in a marriage to a woman he cares little for. Fate is so unkind.

I half expect to see him riding up and to sweep me off my feet. It sounds so silly. I know that will never happen but I can’t help but dream about it. I even daydream about it. It makes hunting for food a bit difficult.

I am going to see Rumplestiltskin for a cure for my feelings. Red seems to think that he can help. Even though I know he will use magic, I really do hope he can. I just want the pain in my heart to stop and to be able to move on with my life. There is nothing to go back for now.

I hope Charming will be able to move on with his life too with Princess Abigail. I hope he will grow to love her and they can be happy together. I’m sure she is a wonderful person. They will raise a family and rule the joined kingdoms together.

I will never rule my father’s kingdom. I think that will always haunt me. The people are at the mercy of Regina. She cares nothing for them. She is all about what she wants and how she feels. It will come back and haunt her.

I am far enough from Regina to be able to start over and live a good life again. I won’t be a princess or a queen but I can be happy in time.  
Maybe I will fall in love again someday and raise a family. I would love to have a daughter. She would look like me and I would teach her everything about what she needs to know to survive in the world. I don’t really remember my mother but I can imagine that would have been what she would have done. Maybe all she would have taught me is needlework but it matters not now.

It is getting late and I must rest I have a long journey ahead of me to the meeting place with Rumplestiltskin.

Snow


	2. Replies

Reply #1  
Dear Diary,  
Rumple asked me about the tower yesterday. I still can’t tell him everything that happened. I did tell him how I was captured. I think he was angry about it but he didn’t want me to see it.

I went back to the bar with Ruby and had something different to drink this time. It was called a ‘fuzzy navel’. Ruby had something called ‘sex on the beach’. This place certainly has strange names for their drinks.

I finally have a few more friends to call on my phone. I have four more numbers: Emma, Snow and Ella. It has to be my favorite thing about this new world.  
Belle

  
Reply #2  
The library is set up and I have finally stopped being afraid of the computer. I still have moments when I’m not sure what to put in to make it do what I want but I’m better than I was at the beginning.

I thought the hardest part would be to get all the cobwebs out of the place. I was certainly wrong about that. The cobwebs turned out to be the easy part.

Rumple and I are going to have a date tonight. I am making him dinner here at my place. He was so shocked he was almost speechless. I don’t know why I used to cook for him all the time back in the other world. Maybe he forgot.  
Love Belle

  
Reply #3  
I asked my mom for lunch then she kinda disappeared. They say she killed Dr. Hopper. I really hope not she was really trying to be good. If she cant stop using magic then I don’t know if I want to be around her. She disappointed me again.

I am getting excited about the new house that grandma and grandpa re looking for. They told us that we were all going to live together and I would definitely have my own room. That makes me very happy. I really want us to stay all together. I think my mom does too. My real mom, I mean.  
Henry


End file.
